spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob Redecorates!
SpongeBob is a season 3 episode that aired on October 7th 2011. Characters SpongeBob Sandy Patrick Gary Squidward Mr.Krabs (Cameos throughout the episode) Pearl (Cameo) Nat (Cameo at Mr. Krabs sale before being washed away) Brief Overview SpongeBob sees his friends houses redecorated and decides to redecorate his house himself. With unexpected results... Plot SpongeBob is eating some Kelpo when he hears a knock, excited he rushes to his door and opens it. Patrick is standing there and asks if he wants to go to his house. SpongeBob agrees and they run over to Patrick's house but when SpongeBob gets there SpongeBob realizes Patrick redecorated and added a play room SpongeBob is amazed. Later on SpongeBob visits Squidwards, Mr. Krabs and Sandys houses and they too have redecorated. Feeling sad that he didnt redecorate, Patrick sugests that SpongeBob redecorates. SpongeBob thinks this is a great idea. It then cuts to SpongeBobs library where he is pondering on what rooms to add. He decides on a party room in the attic and to redo Gary's room. Meanwhile Sandy and Mr. Krabs are both coming to his house while SpongeBob is cleaning out his attic and bringing stuff down his stairs he trips and lands at the door. The door opens and Mr. Krabs sees the stuff and begs to sell them. SpongeBob nods and Mr. Krabs takes the items and runs off. Sandy comes in to help SpongeBob redecorate. Sandy comes up to SpongeBob's attic and begin working. But on the ground floor Patrick is hammering at the wall and accidently hammers into a water pipe causing it to burst and flood the house. The scene cuts to the attic where the party room has a disco floor, a long table, a small kitchen, a bouncy castle and a presents table. Sandy remarks this looks good and asks to hold a party at some point. Patrick bursts in and yells about the flood but then forgets all about what he was saying. Meanwhile Squidward is annoyed by all the noise and goes over to SpongeBobs house and angrily opens the door only to be blasted by a wave of water and knocks him into Mr. Krabs sale ruining it and Mr. Krabs being angry. The trio go downstairs and see that the entire ground floor is ruined. The TV is broken the food is too wet and Patrick says sorry. Sandy then has an idea with an invention to help restore the house. Soon it works and even restores older items. Meanwhile the pipe isnt repaired... But after two hours they finish Garys room and everyone comes in to see it. But since the pipe wasnt fixed a second flood bursts and everyone is washed away. It cuts to a scene where SpongeBob and Gary are floating around on a float watching TV. Trivia *It is unknown why the pipe isnt fixed when Sandy uses her inevntion however she mentions that it only fixes things in sight but the pipe was seen through a hole. But Patrick was standing near it so it is likely he covered it. *The features each house gets is: SpongeBob: A party room and a new room for Gary. Patrick: A playroom Squidward: A swimming pool and an improved art gallery. Mr. Krabs: A money vault (when SpongeBob touches the vault door it breaks off.) Sandy: A new science lab. *Peral only makes a cameo after SpongeBob and Patrick get kicked out. She says the line "Daddyyyy why couldnt I get a new bedroom?!" *It is revealed that SpongeBob has a basement but it goes undecorated. *The fourth wall is broken when Mr. Krabs covers the camera when his vault door breaks. He says, facing the camera "Theres no money here, go away!" before pushing the camera away. *This episode ended up with a spin off series SpongeBob will Redecorate! New Music * A slow breakfast. *Amazed Sponge Category:Episodes